


supercat christmas in july 2018: Filling the Void

by xxTORCHxx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCat Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTORCHxx/pseuds/xxTORCHxx
Summary: Prompt: After Cat leaves National City for Washington DC, Kara finds herself chasing the summer sun around the world to fill the void Cat left.I tried to capture this as best I could, and of course I had Kara end up in Washington DC with Cat after traveling the world…





	supercat christmas in july 2018: Filling the Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobina/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I had to add this note because of all the penguin love in the comments - they were reginalovesemma’s idea <3


End file.
